


Teen Wolf Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Teen Wolf characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Peter Hale - having been cornered in an alleyway by a gang of men and narrowly escaping them, but having been badly hurt anyway. Without thinking, you go straight to Peter Hale’s apartment and he’s about to make some snarky comment when he opens...

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of physical violence & getting attacked, but nothing graphic.**

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:**  Mentions of physical violence & getting attacked, but nothing graphic._

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154671281872)

> _Imagine having been cornered in an alleyway by a gang of men and narrowly escaping them, but having been badly hurt anyway. Without thinking, you go straight to Peter Hale’s apartment and he’s about to make some snarky comment when he opens the door, but then he realizes you’re beaten and bloody and he becomes protective and worried about you, because he secretly cares for you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The sound of your feet hitting the pavement alongside the panting of your breath was muted by the pounding of your own heart in your ears that kept you from hearing much else. An icy fear pushed your hastened pace further, hot tears blurring your vision, but you couldn’t slow down now. Your mouth was bleeding, the side of your head aching. Something felt like it was broken in your arm, or at the very best, sprained. You knew you were in bad shape. You also knew you were lucky it wasn’t worse than this.

The last place you thought you would go at a time like this is exactly where you wind up, banging with the one arm that didn’t hurt terribly on his front door. You think of nothing else aside from entering the safety that was the inside of his apartment. Ironic, that you would associate the word “safe” with Peter Hale.

“This had better be—” halts in his throat when the door wrenches open, revealing Peter as he takes in the sight of you much as you take in the sight of him. His nostrils flare, scenting the blood, sweat, and tears that soaked into your clothes, before his body visibly stiffens. You’re certain you reeked of your own terror by now.

“P-Peter,” you hear the hoarseness of your voice, feeling a sharp pain in your chest at the deep breath it took to speak. You don’t speak further.

Peter takes one glance to either side of you, shoulders squared and on the defensive, before he ushers you inside with a gruff, “Get in here.”

He doesn’t need to tell you twice, because you’re rushing past him, watching as he shuts and locks the door before he rounds on you. You were on edge, but a shudder of relief passes through you as you find yourself sinking to his floor, certain to leave a bloody stain there should you stay too long.

“Care to tell me what in the hell happened to you?” he kneels before you, urging you up to your feet with ease. There’s not a doubt in your mind that he was carrying your entire weight, your legs too exhausted and weak to do much else than exist. He leads you to the couch, sitting you down silently.

For an instant, you worry about what you’ll do to the white fabric, but that departs when the exhaustion takes a full hold and you sink into its expensive cushions. Taking a moment to shut your eyes, you only open them when he returns with a first-aid kit that was far too large for things like this to not be something the Hales were prepared to experience on a regular basis.

You wince as Peter takes the arm you’ve been favoring, “If you just wanted an excuse to come see me, you didn’t have to get yourself beat to a pulp, sweetheart.”

You manage a smile at that, feeling yourself numb a bit as you watch Peter drain some of your pain through the dark veins appearing over his arms, “I was jumped by a bunch of guys. What they wanted from me… wasn’t money.” You look away from Peter’s stare, but his fingers at your chin turn your head back to him.

He doesn’t press you, “Let me take a look at that lip.” You fight the urge to flinch away when he tends to the cut there. You wonder if the side of your head was blossoming a bruise by now.

“I got away before it could get bad,” you begin again, fighting the tears that threaten at the bridge of your nose, “used the thing Derek taught me last week, about getting out of a choke-hold. I guess they didn’t think I had any fight left in me at that point, so they let their guard down long enough for me to hit ‘em and run.”

Peter’s eyes flick to your own, his jaw clenching in anger at the story, “They won’t touch you again. I’ll make sure of that.” He makes to move back, but you reach out quickly and grab his hand before he can leave his place beside you on the couch.

“Wait,” maybe it’s the desperation in your voice that makes him pause, “don’t… don’t leave me here alone.“ You let go of him as quickly as you’d grabbed him, feeling your whole body heat with embarrassment as you continue in a quieter voice, “Please… I just… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

The couch sinks a bit as he shifts beside you, leaning closer to urge your eyes back to his own worried gaze, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Bobby Finstock - having been Coach Finstock’s best friend and coming back to Beacon Hills, only for him to realize he likes you as more than a friend.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having been Coach Finstock’s best friend and coming back to Beacon Hills, only for him to realize he likes you as more than a friend._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

From the moment you drove past the familiar  _Welcome to Beacon Hills_  sign, you could practically taste the nostalgia. The winding roads, the small town— when you passed the high school, you were hit with another wave of it, washing over you like a blanket woven of your remembrances. You had your first kiss under that tree, had your first real wreck on the way to the last basketball game of your senior year at that intersection; there was a memory on nearly every corner.

Your phone buzzes on the passenger seat beside you, your hand reaching for it instinctively.

_Find me at your favorite table._

The text makes you smile, a warm feeling overcoming you at the name listed above the message. You couldn’t very well come back to Beacon Hills without seeing your best friend, could you?

When you make it to the little cafe, you look around for a familiar face. He’s sitting right where he said, at the table in the corner by the window that you had spent most of your time in as a teenager. For an instant, with how his head is buried in the menu, you can almost trick yourself back in time. When he looks up, having felt your stare, a wide grin breaks across his face.

It doesn’t take long for you to reach the table, teasing him, “Wow, Bobby, you got old!”

“Speak for yourself! Have you started collecting cats yet?” he shoots back, and all at once you slip back into the playful banter that you’d always held with him. You sit and talk and drink coffee that was even more overpriced now than it was back then, all the while unraveling those years separating you to each other.

You lean back in your chair with a sigh, a content smile lazy on your lips, “God, I missed you, you know?”

The same emotion is reflected in his eyes, but he doesn’t say it out loud, “You’re the one who never comes back home.” There’s something deeper behind the wistfulness there, but you don’t read into it.

“Yeah, well, I’m back now,” you begin, still unsure of whether or not you were happy about that. The reasons you left were still settled in the back of your mind, but you push them even further away, shaking off the mood as you shoot Bobby another smile and pointedly change the subject. “So, how’s coaching going?”


	3. Void!Stiles [Nogitsune] - you are the daughter of Hades, the god of the underworld, and Persephone, the goddess of spring, and you are a demi-goddess of peace and you were born with a curse/blessing where you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself...

Gif source:  [Void](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fteen-wolf-fanfiction-original-character-ecIYJRXqoGFOg&t=YWQ0Mzg1M2I0MGRjOWVjZjRiYzc0MDRkYWE3MTllNDEwODEyOWUzMixmeDlheHhxYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178303519178%2Fgif-source-void-imagine-you-are-the-daughter-of&m=0)

> _Imagine you are the daughter of Hades, the god of the underworld, and Persephone, the goddess of spring, and you are a demi-goddess of peace and you were born with a curse/blessing where you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, so every man wants you and every woman is jealous of you, and when you meet Void!Stiles he immediately falls in love with you, not because of your beauty, but because of your innocence._

———  _Request for[@thecityoffallenangels](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA)_ ———

Many years you kept yourself isolated from the world as best you could. At first, your beauty would seem a blessing, drawing people to you in droves, but that blessing always turned into a curse. Jealousy soon blossomed in the hearts of men and women alike who saw your beauty and attention as a threat to their own. Whatever peace you brought was soon twisted into chaos, not by any of your intention. Perhaps that was what made you particularly vulnerable to the circumstances that you found yourself ensnared in, now.

The demon had been a charming fox, smooth-talking and certain in his feelings for you, unless that was yet another lie, too. Nogitsune, he was called, ancient despite his boyish appearance. Almost everything about him seemed untrue.

“You will turn against me, too,” your voice is small and melancholy, your eyes averting his own until a slender finger tilts your chin upwards. Dark eyes capture your gaze, a smirk upon his lips at your expense.

“Oh, but can’t you see the reason I won’t? It’s so clearly in front of you?” the Nogitsune hums, a playful tone to his mischievous voice.

Your brows furrow, “Tell me.”

“I won’t turn against you like the others, because I don’t love you like the others have. I don’t love you for your beauty, like all the rest.”

You feel your throat catch, heart stammering in your chest as the Nogitsune leans closer, lips barely a breath away from your own, “Why do you, then?”

“I love your  _innocence_ , my little goddess,” a growl meets your ears as he continues, “you’re so perfectly  _corruptible_.”


	4. Jordan Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski - being in a polyamorous relationship with Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish and you end up pregnant.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176500518162/teenwolf-wtf)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish and you end up pregnant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Will you two listen to me?” you sigh, leaning on the desk in an attempt to grab the two police officers’ attention.

“We are,” Jordan offers, but his eyes don’t leave the computer he’s typing on. You knew this case was important, but you deserved to be a little selfish right now.

At least the Sheriff spares you the glance his deputy doesn’t, slightly apologetic in tone before it turns right back to the computer, “Go on and tell us what’s so important, dear.”

“Fine! I wanted to do this more delicately, but,” you huff, “I’m pregnant.”

That gets their attention.


	5. Chris Argent - Chris Argent rubbing your back while you’re suffering a bout of morning sickness.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141360464342)

> _Imagine Chris Argent rubbing your back while you’re suffering a bout of morning sickness._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were curled into the bed, though sure to not wander too far from the restroom. Your morning sickness was bad, starting with a vengeance this morning when you walked into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast being cooked. A kind gesture soon turned into your worst nightmare, as the scent of anything seemed to get you nauseous.

Chris comes back into the room, holding a cool rag in hand for you to wipe your face with, “Here, honey.”

“Thanks,” you manage, giving him an apologetic look. “You don’t have to spend your day here, you know. I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, I do,” a simple shake of his head is all it takes for him to silence any protests on your part. Chris brings his hand to your back, rubbing gently at your shoulders in an attempt to soothe you, but his brow is furrowed in his own mild worry, “How are you feeling now?”

“Now?” you scoff, “So long as I don’t think of food… I’m managing.”


	6. Chris Argent - finding your boyfriend, Chris Argent, asleep with yours and his baby.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161851066732)

> _Imagine finding your boyfriend, Chris Argent, asleep with yours and his baby._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It had been a week since you brought the newborn home from the hospital. Since then, it had become routine that Chris watch the infant while you managed to get in a shower before bed. Your breasts were sore, your back ached, and nothing could ease your near constant exhaustion like a nice, long shower at the end of a day filled with stumbling your way through parenthood.

Chris fared better, though the long years since he was last faced with an infant to care for had taken their toll, and though he was hardly a new parent, he still cradled the child as if he were afraid one wrong move would hurt the baby. The tile of the floor turns to carpet as you leave the en suite, cool air hitting your slightly damp skin and sending a shiver down your spine.

Before you can walk the span of the bedroom to nab your clothes out of the dresser, your eyes catch the sight on the bed, your ears picking up the soft snoring that came from the otherwise peaceful hunter. A smile comes to you, watching as the two of them slept peacefully. You knew, in the better part of your mind, that him falling asleep with the baby was dangerous, but the adorableness of the sight overpowered that initial instinct.

Moving quietly, you take the infant from its spot on his chest to lay your baby down in the bassinet near the end of the bed, grateful you don’t wake either of them.


	7. Chris Argent - going into labor with Chris Argent’s child.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139345125262)

> _Imagine going into labor with Chris Argent’s child._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?!” Stiles was breathing heavily, finally having found Scott and Chris in the middle of the woods where they had been in the middle of tracking yet another threat to Beacon Hills.  
_

_“My phone’s off,” was Chris’ only explanation.  
_

_Scott supplies the rest, “We were trying to be quiet, Stiles, because we were tracking the—”_

_“Yeah, well, that’s gonna’ have to wait! (Y/N) is at the hospital! She’s having the baby!”_

The elevator dings, Chris’ feet not the only ones scurrying off of it and down the hospital hallway. Melissa stops Scott and Stiles before they can go onto the maternity ward, but lets Chris through.

He catches her telling them to wait in the waiting room before the heavy steel door shuts behind him, locking automatically as he rushes to the nurse’s station to grab the attention of one of the labor and delivery nurses, “What room is (Y/N) in?”

“Are you the father?” the nurse behind the desk asks, raising a brow at him and taking in his disheveled appearance and slightly hurried breathing from his quick advance through the hospital.

Chris nods, “Yes. I am.”

 

 


	8. Chris Argent - finding yours and his toddler getting into something they shouldn’t.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174114441077/justiintaylor-its-funny-because-they-shouldve)

> _Imagine Chris Argent finding yours and his toddler getting into something they shouldn’t._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you getting into?” Chris questions, as he finally finds his child. The toddler looks up at him with a look only found on children who knew they were doing something they shouldn’t; it was sheepish, a small smile at having been caught lingering around tiny lips. “Trouble, looks like,” he chuckles, scooping up the child. “You know you shouldn’t be in here. Come on, let’s go play with something else instead.”

You catch the end of the conversation, leaning against the doorway with a grin as he turns and catches your eye, “I see you found our little munchkin. Leave it to Super Dad to keep the baby from trouble.”

Following him as he passes, he rolls his eyes at your teasing tone, “When there’s silence, then you know they’re into something they shouldn’t.”


	9. Derek Hale, The Pack - getting hurt badly enough that Derek gives you the bite and everyone thinks it didn’t take, until you burst into flames and are reborn as a phoenix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Reader getting injured**

Gif source:  [Derek](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffavim.com%2Fimage%2F2206213%2F&t=MjE5M2ViMjU2OGJhMTQ3OWViOTNlYzMzZjMzMTQwMzVlM2E1NmU1YywwNWxyNnBpTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176463523414%2Fgif-source-derek-eyes-pheonix-imagine&m=0)  |  [Eyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F300998245&t=YWI1YjZlZjRjNDgyZWQ2NjBlMmFmNDEyYzBjYTE0YzU1YWI5MmY4OCwwNWxyNnBpTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176463523414%2Fgif-source-derek-eyes-pheonix-imagine&m=0)  |  [Pheonix](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176324812057)

> _Imagine getting hurt badly enough that Derek gives you the bite and everyone thinks it didn’t take, until you burst into flames and are reborn as a phoenix._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Derek’s eyes glowed red, but yours were quickly fading, life draining from you by the second in a way that caused every werewolf in the room to panic with how labored your heartbeat sounded, beating fast and irregular in your chest. Stiles cradled your head as best as he could, looking desperately to Derek.

“Is it working? It’s not working!”

Derek’s brow furrows, deep and troubled as he searches for any sign of improvement in your condition, his voice a whisper on his lips, more to assure himself over anyone else, “It has to.”

“Derek,” Peter begins, doubt clear in his eyes as he takes a glance towards you, urging his nephew to be realistic with your fate.

“No, it has to—” before Derek can once again demand a different fate, he realizes the deafening sound in the room. The sudden silence in a room that had been once so loud with your thundering heart.

Scott, Peter, and Derek look towards you with wide eyes, finding you still, unmoving, but— worst of all— without a heartbeat. Stiles’ breathing catches when he notices yours has stopped, tears welling in his eyes as he shakes you, screaming your name in a desperate attempt to call you back to life. It takes both Scott and Derek to pull him off of you, surprisingly strong in his grief for such a lanky human.

Scott pulls his best friend into a hug, “She’s gone, Stiles! She’s gone!”

Then, Lydia steps forward, her eyes otherworldly as she gazes upon you as if sensing something none the rest of them did, “Wait, there’s something…”

“Lydia!” Peter snatches the banshee away when the flames burst forth, erupting from you as if your body were pure fire, hotter than any he’d ever felt before. Hotter than the ones which claimed his family. The heat radiated through the room, but the flames caught nothing other than you, ripping through your body as thick ash falls from you, as if you were shedding your skin to be made anew. All they can do is look on in shocked awe as the fire bites back slowly snuffing itself out and returning to your body, flames licking at your skin before disappearing entirely. You were left untouched other than your clothes, which succumbed to the flames, kneeling on the floor before your eyes open slowly to meet theirs, deep fiery amber flashing before fading to your natural color.

Stiles chokes out your name, but finds his legs can’t move towards you.

It’s Derek who steps forward, offering you his leather jacket to cover yourself with and his hand to bring you to your feet, but his words are more to himself than you, “I thought it was a legend…”

“What is?” Scott prompts, his voice demanding an answer from the older werewolf.

Peter answers for him, “Phoenix.”

 

 


	10. Stiles Stilinski - shielding your younger brother, Stiles, in a fight and getting badly injured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Reader gets hurt**

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176323487112)

> _Imagine shielding your younger brother, Stiles, in a fight and getting badly injured._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It all happened so fast that there was no time to think, only time to react. You had done your best your entire life to protect your little brother, so why would this be any different? You moved faster than you thought was possible, the adrenaline of the potential threat pushing you towards him, shielding him with your body and taking the brunt of the attack.

Stiles’ hands were frantic as you fell, no longer able to keep yourself upright, the sound of your name laced with terror and urgency as he calls to you, “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”


	11. Peter Hale - having to sneak around with Peter Hale because your best friends, Stiles and Scott, don’t trust him.

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174113828357)  |  [Scott&Stiles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161911187427)

> _Imagine having to sneak around with Peter Hale because your best friends, Stiles and Scott, don’t trust him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You shift your weight, wondering if Scott will be able to smell Peter on you even after the two showers you’d had before meeting up with him and Stiles. You desperately hoped not. Coming straight from Peter’s place was a bad idea. You knew better than to pull a stunt like that after all the steps you’d taken to keep Peter your little secret for now.

As if Scott and Stiles would ever approve.

“Hey,” you grin at Scott when he swings open the door to his home, “did you pick a movie?”

“Stiles is set on some Star Wars movie,” Scott rolls his eyes and you let yourself relax, deciding he didn’t scent anything on you other than your shampoo. You hadn’t quite believed Peter when he’d told you as much before you left, mainly because that wolf hardly cared if your best friends found out you and he had been sneaking around together.

“That sounds good to me!”


	12. Peter Hale, Dean Winchester- being an Argent and when the sons of your father’s old friend come to town, Peter doesn’t like how much time you start spending around the eldest Winchester, resulting in Dean and Peter fighting over you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Supernatural**

Gif source:  [Dean](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fqueue-surprise-surprises-11t2KMDk986A36&t=NDVjYmY1Y2QzYTQ1ZDA4ZWQ1MzdkYzAzZWRjNjhkODE5NWZlZjc3OCxEclVGczVUUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176144500178%2Fgif-source-dean-peter-imagine-being-an&m=0)  |  [Peter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-edits-teen-wolf-peter-hale-ian-bohen-twspoilers-twedit-peter-mine-tws4-petere%2F94500912632&t=ZGJkZDQ0MjIwZTZhODI5MjI2YjI5OTBiZThhYjAxMDU5NjJkNDFmZixEclVGczVUUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176144500178%2Fgif-source-dean-peter-imagine-being-an&m=0)

> _Imagine being an Argent and when the sons of your father’s old friend come to town, Peter doesn’t like how much time you start spending around the eldest Winchester, resulting in Dean and Peter fighting over you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The last time you’d seen the Winchester boys, you had been about six years old and Allison wasn’t even born yet. What you remembered about them was fuzzy at best, but you did remember them being nice to you. Sam had been a teenager dreaming about college and Dean had just gotten his GED after dropping out of high school, but it looked like you had all grown up now.

Sam still towered above you when he pulled you into a hug and Dean wasn’t much shorter, easily dwarfing you as he shot you a smirk that had your knees weak. Sam murmured a low apologetic condolence for your loss of Allison and your mother, while you did the same for his father, despite how long ago it had been.

“Good to see you boys,” your father greets, giving Dean a firm handshake before moving onto Sam.

“How’ve you been, Argent?” Dean cocks a brow, “Heard you’ve been living with werewolves. Didn’t your family used to hunt them?”

“A lot has changed since we lost Allison,” Chris begins, and you can hear the tension in his voice. “And the werewolves in Beacon Hills are different than the ones you’re used to.”

It dissipates when Dean shrugs, “I trust you know what you’re doing.” You don’t believe him in the least, especially when he and Sam spare a glance. Honestly, you couldn’t blame them. If you’d come across hunters like you, you’d stick around to check your story, too.

The phone in your pocket buzzes, drawing Dean’s eye when you fish it from your pocket.

“Peter?” Chris frowns in dissatisfaction, guessing correctly. You knew he didn’t like you spending time around Peter, but the wolf was begrudgingly helpful sometimes.

“I’m late for the pack meeting,” you offer as an explanation, though you know that’s no excuse for why it was Peter and not Stiles who was calling you right now. Your phone buzzes again, and you know Peter isn’t going to stop until you answer.

Chris gestures to Dean, “Why don’t you take Dean with you, show him how we do things around here?” Your father nods towards the eldest Winchester, “If that’s alright with you.”

Dean grins at you, “Yeah, call me curious.” Twirling his keys around his finger, he begins walking to the ‘67 Impala sitting in your father’s driveway, “I’ll drive.”

That brings a smile to your face. You’d wanted a ride in that thing since you were a little girl and saw John Winchester pull up in it.

“If you promise not to shoot any werewolves,” it’s only half-joking, but gets a chuckle from Dean.

“I promise, if they don’t give me a reason to.”


	13. Stiles Stilinski, BAU - being Stiles childhood sweetheart who he never really got over once the two of you went your separate ways and you guys finally meet again when you’re being dragged into the BAU on murder charges and, despite all the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F293565054&t=ZTBiOWQ5MjQwYThjMzI4NzFjM2E2ZTFhMzk4YTc1OWQwZTgwODQ3YyxvbDdRZzdDNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175262932773%2Fgif-source-stiles-bau-imagine-being-stiles&m=0)  |  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017588117)

> _Imagine being Stiles childhood sweetheart who he never really got over once the two of you went your separate ways and you guys finally meet again when you’re being dragged into the BAU on murder charges and, despite all the evidence against you, Stiles refuses to believe you did it and vows to prove your innocence even if it means going against the team._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was an open and shut case, for the most part. Only, it wasn’t. Not for Stiles, at least.

As soon as he’d heard you had been arrested for murder, he thought it must be some mistake. Part of his more rational mind told him that the years he had spent separated from you could change a person, and perhaps they had changed you for the worst. The other, more hopeful side told him that something this horrific could never have been done by the hands of someone he once cared for.

He had to see for himself. Standing before you, now, he can see that the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach had, once again, proved right.

“I didn’t do it, Stiles! You know me— I wouldn’t do this! You’ve gotta’ believe me. Please, tell me you do believe me,” there was a begging tone in your voice. You weren’t the cold and calculating killer he’d come to be familiar with over his time at the BAU. No, you were still, for better or worse, that same girl who had been his childhood sweetheart all those years ago.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Stiles promises, determination in his eyes as they bare into your own, “You’re not going down for something you didn’t do.”


	14. Bobby Finstock - Coach Finstock asking you to marry him.

Gif source:  [Finstock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fteen-wolf-coach-finstock-bobby-pjUjVoFRLtvZm&t=OThjNTlkNDhmZWQ0ZTBkYjE3ZTk1MjVjNmNkMWFkOTNjNGRiNGY0OSxQNzVkbUxQZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175041895223%2Fgif-source-finstock-imagine-coach-finstock&m=0)

> _Imagine Coach Finstock asking you to marry him.  
> _

——— Request for anon ———

“Why you’ve put up with me this long is beyond me, but like hell I’m not going to take complete advantage of your apparent lapse in sanity,” Bobby rambles, bringing a chuckle from you like he always managed to do. At first, you don’t realize what he’s getting at, but then he gets down on a knee, and you can hardly believe he was actually doing this.

“Bobby…”

And now he’s pulling out a ring, “Will you put up with me for the rest of our lives?”


	15. Bobby Finstock - being Stiles’ older sister and in a secret relationship with Coach Finstock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160825362502/bridget-malfoy-stilinski-hale-if-i-could-grade)

> _Imagine being Stiles’ older sister and in a secret relationship with Coach Finstock._

———  _Request for[@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q)_ ———

“You goin’ somewhere?” your brother asks as he hops out of his Jeep, having returned home just in time to catch you getting into your car. You bite your lip, hoping the lie doesn’t seem obvious when you answer. It doesn’t, of course; you’d gotten good at lying over these past few weeks.

“Oh, just figured I’d get some studying in at the Starbucks. I haven’t been able to concentrate here,” he simply shrugs at you, tugging his lacrosse jersey off his shoulders on his way into the house.

“What time will you be back?” Stiles calls when he reaches the front door, a raised brow poised for your answer.

“Probably gonna’ spend all day studying. I’ll be back before dark, probably. I’ll let you know,” you’re glad he doesn’t question you more than that, instead sighing at your apparent dedication.

“That class sure has got you strapped nowadays, sis,” Stiles shoots a halfhearted wave as he goes the rest of the way in the house. “See ya’, I guess.”

“Yeah!” you feel your shoulders relax and the excitement return to your features as you get into your car, glad that he didn’t suspect you were really going to meet up with his lacrosse coach for another date.


	16. Chris Argent - you and Chris Argent cooking together.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174114735342/jr-bourne-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine you and Chris Argent cooking together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh, and—”

“Leave the steaks to me,” Chris beats you to the meat that you’d set out not long ago to prep for dinner. It was more than usual, but with Scott and some of his friends coming over, you needed to have the extra portions. He nods to the pots you already had on the stove, “You just worry about that.”

“Alright, Grill Master,” you hold up your hands, relinquishing the responsibility with a crooked smile, enjoying the amused chuckle you get from him at the title, “the steaks are all yours.”


	17. Bobby Finstock - being the one that Nolan and his friends beat up to try and get you to turn instead of Liam. When Coach breaks up the fight and tells everyone to leave, he carefully takes you to his office, sits you down and helps you heal...

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fweaselette-regeneration.tumblr.com%2F93995739858&t=OWEyYjIzNDIxZWRhYTk5OTM5MTE0YjhmOTg1MmM1YTg5YjI4MTExNix0cUU1YnI1cg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174166227911%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-the-one-that-nolan&m=0)

> _Imagine being the one that Nolan and his friends beat up to try and get you to turn instead of Liam. When Coach breaks up the fight and tells everyone to leave, he carefully takes you to his office, sits you down and helps you heal quicker because he has known about the supernatural for quite some time._

———  _Request for[@chloboww2001](https://tmblr.co/mVRiuv1s3EX6fBKbY_4Pu4A) _———

“Hold pressure on that,” Coach barks, handing you some gauze from the first aid kit in his desk. You immediately press it against the cut on your cheek, from where Nolan and his friends had hit you repeatedly until the skin broke. Your head still throbbed and you were certain that, if you weren’t a werewolf, half of your face would have been black and blue. Still, you didn’t look pretty, not with the blood that marred your skin as your body fought to slowly mend from the beating you’d taken without turning partially.

“Thanks, Coach,” you manage, but your voice sounds hoarse even to your ears. When he glances at you, you see the pity there, as well as something akin to empathy, but more as if he knew exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of a few punches himself. There was something else there, too, underneath it all.

“Look, you don’t gotta’ hold back with me, you can heal like you normally do,” Coach Finstock begins, gesturing to the cuts that still marred your face. You look at him with confusion before, adamantly, he states, “I know about Scott and all the rest of you.”

“You… know about the supernatural?”

“Have for a while. This town— you gotta’ know something about something to stay here too long.”

 

 


	18. Stiles Stilinski, BAU - being Stiles’ fraternal twin sister and both of you joining the BAU and when the team takes a case in Beacon Hills, you and him try to protect the town’s supernatural secret by solving the murders by yourselves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017376657/scottymccall-sorry-i-just-got-a-little-excited)  |  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160470606072)

> _Imagine being Stiles’ fraternal twin sister and both of you joining the BAU and when the team takes a case in Beacon Hills, you and him try to protect the town’s supernatural secret by solving the murders by yourselves, but the team confronts the two of you about your weird behavior and holding back info while you and him are trying to sneak off._

———  _Request for anon_ ——— 

The glance you share with Stiles tells more than enough. You had to get out of here and figure this out before the BAU dug any deeper. You had worked with this squad long enough to know that, with much more investigating, they would get to the bottom of the murders, and in the process discover maybe more than they should about Beacon Hills.

You’re lucky enough that the Sheriff is distracting Hotch for you, while you and Stiles make your way to the front door of the precinct. You had to get the final profile to Scott, who maybe could help with finding this guy.

“Where are you going?” Morgan’s raised brow is accusatory as he and J.J. flank you, catching you and Stiles right before you could slip away.

“You two have been acting strange since we got this case,” J.J. looks at you and you try to control your micro reactions, hoping your behavior doesn’t give away anything you don’t want to, but you were up against a seasoned profiler, and she doesn’t come away empty from scrutinizing your reaction. “Do you know something we don’t?”

 


	19. Stiles Stilinski, Derek Morgan - Imagine Stiles is the new rookie agent of the BAU and you visit him on his first day to wish him good luck, but you bump into your dad, Derek Morgan, first, and before he can ask you what you’re doing at the office...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

_**A/N:** Hi, darling, I’m assuming you meant Derek Morgan and not Derek Hale?_

Gif source:  Stiles ( _Unknown_ )  |  [Morgan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fcriminal-minds-matthew-gray-gubler-cm-spencer-reid-mgg-derek-morgan-shemar-moore%2F127094212530&t=Yzg3MmIxOGQ1OGZhMjMxY2Q2ODdmZDIzNDUyYjJhN2VmZWE2ZmU2Yyw0clRVdGdadA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174097894883%2Fan-hi-darling-im-assuming-you-meant-derek&m=0)

> _Imagine Stiles is the new rookie agent of the BAU and you visit him on his first day to wish him good luck, but you bump into your dad, Derek Morgan, first, and before he can ask you what you’re doing at the office, Stiles comes up, greeting you with a hug and a long kiss, and Derek goes into overprotective mode, pulling him away until you tell him that you and Stiles are dating and Stiles is shocked that Derek is your father._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You knew just how big of a day this was for Stiles, so you decided to come up to the BAU to wish him luck. After all, what else would a good girlfriend do?

Stepping foot off the elevator, you nearly immediately get spotted by your father who just so happened to be returning from Garcia’s office, who grins at you past the confusion in his dark brown eyes at what you were doing there. It all happens so fast, because before he can reach you, Stiles does.

“Hey!” Stiles grins and pulls you into a hug before pressing his lips to your own in a kiss that lasts long enough for a firm hand to pull him away from you.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with my daughter, kid?” Morgan’s grip was firm as he seemingly towers over Stiles with as much fatherly dissatisfaction as you’d ever seen on his face.

“D-Daughter?” Stiles’ eyes were as wide as saucers, you’d swear, before you intervened. “ _You’re_  (Y/N)’s father?”

“Dad, hold up, it’s okay!”

“It’s okay?” Morgan’s raised eyebrows asked the question his lips didn’t, demanding an explanation.

“Yeah,” you laugh, shaking your head at all the confusion, “this is my boyfriend. I came by to wish him a good first day.”

Morgan looks Stiles up and down, scrutinizing him, “Boyfriend, huh?”

Biting your lip, you send as many apologetic vibes as you can at Stiles, already knowing this day was not going to be an easy one for him, now.


	20. Chris Argent - falling asleep while sitting on Chris Argent’s lap.

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/156250730442/chrisargentgifs-its-up-to-you)

> _Imagine falling asleep while sitting on Chris Argent’s lap._

——— _Request for[@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q)_ ———

Content didn’t even begin to describe how you were feeling right now. Nothing could disturb you, not with the slow lull of his fingers moving up and down your back in a lazy rhythm. Your head easily tucked into the crook of his neck, a perfect fit for you to be completely enveloped in the scent of spice and leather that was Chris Argent.

It wasn’t often that you had the chance to just sit in his lap like this and be as lazy as you were, but tonight you had thoroughly enjoyed and intended to do just that. The movie was playing still, but you barely were paying attention, fighting to keep your eyes open. Chris’ steady breathing calming you better than any lullaby ever could, you were fighting a losing battle to stay awake at this point.

 

 


	21. The Pack - being in a relationship with the whole pack and everyone in Beacon Hills knows it. When people in school start to tease you unkindly about it, the pack comes up to you and shows them just how serious your relationship with them is.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155154971392/stydiamalec-i-wish-kira-was-there-too-it-feels)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with the whole pack and everyone in Beacon Hills knows it. When people in school start to tease you unkindly about it, the pack comes up to you and shows them just how serious your relationship with them is._

——— _Request for[@chloboww2001](https://tmblr.co/mVRiuv1s3EX6fBKbY_4Pu4A)_ ———

It was no secret your relationships tended to be open. You enjoyed having the freedom it allowed, and refused to confine yourself to monogamy. Still, that didn’t mean you were any less serious in your relationships. Your lifestyle had brought certain people in the town of Beacon Hills to treat you unkindly for it. Not that it was their business, but far be it from them to mind theirs.

“Look, there’s the resident whore of Beacon Hills High,” a boy scoffs as you pass by and you clench your jaw, keeping yourself from responding.

Lydia, however, responds on your behalf, voice cutting with venom, “If that were true, it would make the fact that she won’t date you all the more pathetic.”


	22. The Pack - having a chill day with the pack inside Derek’s loft. With everyone doing their own separate things, you, Stiles, Scott and Liam are laying on the couch, them sitting normally and you laying over their legs and using the arm as a pillow.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139681582647/teenwolf-its-ok-liam-i-forgive-you)

> _Imagine having a chill day with the pack inside Derek’s loft. With everyone doing their own separate things, you, Stiles, Scott and Liam are laying on the couch, them sitting normally and you laying over their legs and using the arm as a pillow._

———  _Request for[@chloboww2001](https://tmblr.co/mVRiuv1s3EX6fBKbY_4Pu4A) _———

It was one of those rare times that you could just hang out with your friends. You knew it sounded silly, but with the constant threats to Beacon Hills that it seemed only Scott and the pack could handle, you learned to cherish these peaceful days. Malia and Lydia seemed interested in something across the room while Derek and Peter found themselves in the kitchen. Kira was immersed in her phone, playing some game you were certain she’d told you about but just couldn’t remember the name of.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care that it had slipped your mind at the moment, just enjoying the light conversation that surrounded you, Stiles, Scott, and Liam. They were all sitting on the couch and your positioning, which originally was a joke about how they all took up the couch, had melted into something more comfortable, with you lying over their legs and using the arm of the couch as a pillow.

Stiles was closest to your head with Scott in the middle and Liam near your feet as you sprawled over them. Liam had a good hold on your calves to keep you from tumbling off the couch should any of them move, while Scott was content to use your abdomen as an armrest. Stiles, on the other hand, was still teasing you, poking your face and grinning whenever you’d swat his hand away.

“Do it again and I’ll bite it off,” you threaten lightheartedly with a chuckle, hardly delivered as intimidatingly as the words would have you believe.

“Only if you’re quick enough!”

And he pokes your cheek again.

 

 


	23. Bobby Finstock, Stiles Stilinski - being Coach Finstock’s daughter and friends with Stiles when you find out your fathers are dating.

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fseason-3-teen-wolf-3x15-stiles-stilinski-joan-coach-finstock-twedit%2F130201064023&t=YTU0NzYwODMzZDgxNjZhZmE1ZmFiYjFiMmFhMzYxYzk4MjA1NThjOCxzTW5LUHR6Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173716565621%2Fgif-source-stiles-imagine-being-coach-finstocks&m=0)

> _Imagine being Coach Finstock’s daughter and friends with Stiles when you find out your fathers are dating._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So, uh, your dad picked up my dad last night,” you begin, clearing your throat awkwardly.

“Yeah…” Stiles draws out the word, equally as awkwardly. He scratches the back of his head out of the need to do something with his hands before shoving them in his pockets, “I mean, it feels kind of weird, saying that.”

“It’s weird,” you agree, his dad dating yours coming out of nowhere and feeling somewhat out of place now that you’ve just discovered the relationship— or, well, dating, that had just started between them. Of all the people for your dad to date, the Sheriff was the last person you’d have guessed. You honestly couldn’t say if him dating anyone wouldn’t always feel bizarre to you, but you’d gotten over it before and you could again if it meant he was happy.

“Just didn’t picture Coach as the romantic type, is all,” Stiles states, before adding at your deadpan look, “no offense.”

“Stiles, how else do you think I exist?”

His nose scrunches up in repulsion and you let out a bark of a laugh, “Now,  _that_ I did not want to picture.”

“Quit pervin’ on my dad,” you joke, making his mouth drop as he tries to protest.

“What— NO! I’m not—”

“Chill! I’m just messing with you!” With a devillish look, you tease your friend further, “Besides, we all know it’s your dad that’s pervin’ on my dad!”

“Dude! Gross!  _Really_ didn’t want to picture that!”


	24. Brett Talbot - Imagine you’re Scott’s sister and he finds out that you’re dating Brett in secret.

Gif source:  [Brett](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160831153617/joeynihil-some-brett-talbot-gifs-from-5x03)  |  [Scott](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fscott-mccall-5tbBMrDJGJ5NS&t=OWEwMTI0M2UzMWI2Y2YwNTFmZjlhNWQ3MTUwYzkyN2Q4MGNhNDAwYSxaNGJnTDF0bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187431202388%2Fgif-source-brett-scott-imagine-youre&m=0)

> _Imagine you’re Scott’s sister and he finds out that you’re dating Brett in secret._

———   _Request for[@cokecola4211](https://tmblr.co/mgOG3HTF99wJsvpNl15okGA)  _———

You almost have a heart attack when you turn from your open window, spotting him sitting in the floor, near your closet, “Holy crap! Scott!” The accusing tone to your voice comes naturally, as your brother looks up at you with a raised brow and mild amusement. Deep down, you know your secret’s out, but you weren’t about to say it until he did.

“Something you need to tell me?” there’s a self-satisfied smirk around his lips as he seems pleased at having caught you, sneaking back into your room after yet another late-night tryst with your secret boyfriend. Well, not-so-secret anymore, you guessed.

Crossing your arms, you grumble indignantly, “No.”

He stands, making his way over to you to lean against your bed with that same look on his face that you had always thought made him look like a puppy, even before he’d been bitten, “Why didn’t you tell me? You and Brett— I didn’t think you were even  _dating_ right now, not after—”

“Scott,” you stop him from reminding you of worse times, and you shake your head, embarrassment incarnate in your posture as you nervously brush your hair from your face, “maybe I just wanted things to be between just me and him, for now. You know how the pack gets about new relationships— and Stiles, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Stiles? He wouldn’t…” Scott trails off at your deadpan look, a laugh bubbling out of him, “Alright, maybe he would tease you a bit.”

“Exactly!” you kick off your boots and crawl onto your bed, huffing, “Besides, it’s not a big deal. So what I’m dating again?”

The look Scott gives you lets you know that no one was going to believe it wasn’t a big deal, not after—

“We all just want you to be happy,”  _again_ , you hear, left unsaid as Scott pats your shoulder comfortingly.

“Well, I am happy. Satisfied?”


	25. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - Imagine being in a relationship with both Peter Hale and Chris Argent and your toddler son crawling into bed with you.

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187437352417/catvampcrazines-former-lunatic-thank-you)  |  [Chris](https://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/107230521988/jr-bourne-gif-hunt-100-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with both Peter Hale and Chris Argent and your toddler son crawling into bed with you._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

You hear the patter of feet, already knowing that Chris’ attempts at laying your son down had backfired once again. The boy crawls in alongside you and Peter, snuggling into the warmth the werewolf provided and reaching for your nightshirt in the dark.

You brush back his hair, getting a yawn from the boy, “You are determined to sleep with us tonight, aren’t you, sweetie?” His answer comes in the form of a whine at first, as Chris enters the room looking far more tired than the lot of you.

“I don’t wanna’ be alone, what if there’s monsters!” your son squeaks.

“Monsters like me?” Peter growls playfully at your son, getting him to erupt into giggles.

“No, Daddy! You’re a nice wawe-wolf!” you can’t help your own giggles at the way you son still struggled with the word, the syllables broken and sloppy in a way unique to children who were still learning to enunciate even the most basic of sounds.

“Boy, do you have him fooled,” Chris teases, before resigning himself into your side, gleefully ignoring the annoyed look he gets from Peter while he places a kiss along your neck.

“Baby, any monster, we’d protect you from,” you hum to your boy, watching him gnaw at his bottom lip in thought.

“Even the big ones?”

Chris nods, chin resting upon your shoulder to soothe your son, “Even the big ones.”


	26. Derek Hale - Imagine being Chris and Victoria Argent’s oldest daughter, who’s secretly been an Alpha werewolf for a few years, and when you move to Beacon Hills with them, you run into Derek Hale and begin to fall in love with him.

Gif source:  [Derek](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165771112382)

> _Imagine being Chris and Victoria Argent’s oldest daughter, who’s secretly been an Alpha werewolf for a few years, and when you move to Beacon Hills with them, you run into Derek Hale and begin to fall in love with him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It wasn’t easy— quite the opposite, actually. Living in a household of hunters, keeping a secret as significant as yours was something that you already knew wasn’t feasible in the long run. You were buying time, with each excuse, each lenience that their love for you allowed. You already knew they would have figured you out had it not been for the love that blinded them from seeing the truth. Seeing what you really are.

There isn’t a day that goes by that you don’t curse yourself for not being more careful on that trip back in Boston. You had been reckless, young, and stupid— a combination that proved deadly when the Alpha you had been sent to exterminate sunk her teeth into your lower calf, right after having ripped into the corpses that were once your cousins.

Of course, you had killed her in the long run. Finished the hunt with a body count that left you the sole survivor. Your father had used the hunt as proof that you weren’t ready to your mother for months after, keeping you home to care for your younger sister instead of join them on their hunts. It was just enough time for you to lick your wounds, and bury what you had become in the deepest parts of yourself. You could excuse your isolation for anger and rebellion, rather than what it truly was.

Then, the Argents moved back to Beacon Hills, and it all came down to this.

A flash of red, glowing and just as deadly as the blue reflecting back at you through the brush and trees. You didn’t need to know the whole story of your family history to recognize who he was, catching his scent on the wind, even with the good fifty yards he was from you. _Forest dirt and leather and the taste of confusion in the air._

There was no doubt in your mind that it was Derek Hale who had seen you that night. It was Derek Hale who had chased after you when you had turned to run, but the power that came from killing your Alpha pushed you faster than he could ever be. And it was Derek Hale who you scented now, wondering just how he had managed to get the drop on you as you found yourself pressed into the driver’s door of your truck, your keys falling to clang harshly on the asphalt.

“You’re the Alpha from the woods,” a growl, deep in his chest, follows the way he had scented you, and you watch those eyes flash familiar blue once again. His brow furrowed, he glares, and you use the moment of uncertainty to wrench yourself from his grip.

You catch a glimpse of the red of your own eyes in the black reflection of your car, blood in the night. You circle each other, waiting for the situation to escalate, but you let him speak.

“You’re an Argent,” it almost sounds like a question, but the flat tone to it keeps it from being one.

“How observant of you, Hale,” you snatch your keys from the ground, before looking back to him. “So are you going to rat me out, now that you’ve figured me out?”

His jaw clenches, “Did you bite Scott?”

“Scott?” your head tilts.  _That’s interesting._  “The boy who hangs around my sister— that Scott?” As Derek nods, you answer, venom on your tongue, “No. I’ve never bitten anyone. Like I would turn an innocent kid into something like me.”

His jaw ticks, and you know you’ve annoyed him, “Then, no, I won’t tell your family what you are. I have more than you to worry about.”

“Like the other Alpha that’s roaming Beacon Hills?” you question, but he doesn’t answer. “So you don’t know who it is either, huh, Hale.” Striding towards him, you press your hand firm against his chest, catching him off balance with the force of your shove as you land him into the side of your truck, not hard enough to leave a dent, “Maybe we can help each other. The last thing I need is another Alpha running the streets, putting me on my parents’ radar.”

“I don’t need help from an Argent.”

“Maybe not,” you watch him as he glares down at you defiantly, not daring to let him see you back from the challenge in his eyes, “but can you afford to refuse help from an Alpha? It doesn’t sound to me like you have things under control.”


End file.
